


Sabsku xRei

by HimitoraRei



Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: Bad Writing, Cooking, Deliberate Badfic, Forgive Me, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Other, What Have I Done, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitoraRei/pseuds/HimitoraRei
Summary: King Sabaku finds love with a human cook.
Relationships: Rei (Ace Mansion)/Sabaku (Ace Mansion)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sabsku xRei

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. Really. Do not try to take this seriously, and every spelling mistake and error is deliberate. This story is cursed, and causes psychic damage to all reading it. Trust me. Also, there's a reference to Naruto. Also, I don't own a patreon.

AN: So this is my first fic, so please me nicee. All flames will be used for marahmallows for smores! Mmmhmm … smores…

The dark, cunning, cursed, and unnamed king wandered the halls of the Manshion he somehow ended up in. Smelling something yummy, he threw open the doors to the kichen.

(AN: Yeah, yeah, this is a bad start, but bear with me hear.)

Okay, he didn’t have the strength for that. He crauwled through under the doors. There was someone cooking at the stove. The raccoon (AN: Oh yeah, I forgot to say, the king was cursed to be a racconn) leaped, with great strenth, onto the conter beside the plump human cooking. Their long, pretty hair looks so fluffy. 

(AN: Look, at no point is the other guy’s gender mentioned. I’m trying here.)

“Give me a name, human!” Thr human smiles. “Honored King, your stelth is leagendery, I didn’t here you come in.”

(AN: Subscribe to my patren so I can get a betta reader! I’m two pore to aford one othrewise.)

“Ov Corse, I am a king, after all. And thiz king needs a Name!” “I undrestend, how about Sabaku, it’s the name of the greatast racoom warrior, from Naruko!” “A worffy name indeed! I am King San=baku!” 

(AN: Can you feel the fruffyness yet? I’ll gwet even batter!)

“Great, stelthy King Sabaku, I’m Rei, like the beems of sun& moon lite.” Rei bows, neeling before their king, choklate orbs lowered. “Are you hungy? I made a delic facy food from my home! It’s callled picle chips.”

(AN: This food is super yummy! Btw, it was in my skool luvhes a lot.)

King San=baku the racooom tried one, ansd he fell in love theis hunam called REI. “Merry, me my cook!” 

(AN: I wish I treid food tacty enouf to propoce at onse.)

“My King Sanbaku, whot will youre subgects think? I’m a lowly peaseant, and a simple cook as weel.” “I am a King! I make the rules!” “Fare enogh.” The too kiss, tongues battling for dominence. 

(AN: What do you fink? I worked reely hard on this! Rememner, no flames pleese! If eonugh peopel like it, I mite right a sekual!)


End file.
